Tokkai 2001-73848 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 2001 proposes an idling control device of an internal combustion engine regulating the ignition timing for a gaseous mixture and the intake air flow rate. This control aims to prevent the rotation speed of the engine from undergoing excessive increase during the start-up process.